dogs_of_warfandomcom-20200223-history
The Warmongers
nslogo3.jpg The Warmongers is the Division of The Galactic Overwatch that is directly under the leadership of Kon “The Accuser.” This Division of The Overwatch consists of thousands of All-Seeing Eyes. They are world breakers as a division and one of the fiercest divisions in the entire Overwatch. Under Kon’s leadership they have yet to see defeat from the worlds that they have been ordered to fight. In just a few years of world, The Warmongers have been able to completely overthrow over a hundred different world governments across the Eastern Sector. They have recently been ordered to be the overwatch force that monitors and intervenes in events that take place in The Milky Way Galaxy. The Dreadnaught Dread.jpg The ship's main design had been to be able to house thousands of All-Seeing Eye members of the Galactic Overwatch. Because of how The Galactic Overwatch uses The Pallas Force to power up their soldiers to be able to space travel, The Dreadnaught is a vessel to house the soldiers when they are unable to use The Pallas Power to space travel, also for All-Seeing Eyes who are not currently on deployment to other planets. For Kon's Division, he uses the ship as the main headquarters for every military event that his division needs to participate in. The Dreadnaught is approximately 5.7 kilometers (3.5 miles) from bow to stern, placing it as the largest Galactic Overwatch vessel. The Dreadnaught was given every scrap of Varnian technology that the Galactic Overwatch picked apart during the Varnian War. It has a primary armament consisting of four Magnetic Accelerator Cannons. The hull and shielding have been shown to be immensely powerful. The engines are of Varnian design, recovered from Karshask. The Dreadnaughts’ primary armament consists of four GT-53 Series-9 magnetic accelerator cannons. The Dreadnaughts’ boasts a significant missile network that can be implemented for ship-to-ship combat, anti-air defense and orbital gunfire support for All-Seeing Eye forces. Placed throughout the ship are 1,100 missile pods of three types: Archer, Rapier, and Howler, totaling the ship's missile payload at 25,900 missiles. Close-in defense against enemy missiles, fighters, and boarding craft is provided by the ship's Fortress point defense system, a network of 830 70mm automatic cannons. It also has a number of Mark 2551 Portable Magnetic Accelerator Cannon placed along the ship. All-Seeing Fighters All1.jpg All2.jpeg With each member having the capability of fighting in space just by the use of their Pallas Power, each member inside of the ship can act as an offensive and defensive force! There are quick reaction forces located all across the large vessel in case the ship's shields were ever to be compromised. Because there can be any moment that they are thrown into battle, there are shifts that each member has to be apart of as an offensive and defensive squad. Like any military there are many jobs that are done on the ship on a daily basis. *'Super Strength': The All Seeing Eyes are able to channel the Pallas Force for the purpose of increasing their physical strength to vast levels. While the full limit isn't known, they can lift well above Super Human levels. The Pallas Force grants members sufficient strength and power to engage threats across the universe. *'Super Speed': By channeling the Pallas Force properly, members can grant themselves the ability to run and move at speeds that are beyond the physical limits of the finest human athlete. While the upper limit of their running speed isn't known, they can at least run several hundred miles an hour. They can move at speeds faster than light. *'Super Stamina': Due to the Pallas Force's augmentation of their musculature, member's muscles produce considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a normal human. While the full limits of their stamina aren't known, he is able to exert himself physically for at least 24 hours before fatigue toxins impair them. *'Super Durability': Their bodies are highly resistant to all forms of conventional physical injury. They can withstand high caliber bullets, falls from tremendous heights, exposure to extremes in both temperature and pressure, powerful energy blasts, acidic corrosives, and tremendous impact forces without sustaining injury. While employing the Pallas Force, members can easily withstand the rigors of deep space indefinitely. *'Flight': Members can use the Pallas Force to propel themselves through the air at tremendous speeds. Members are fully capable of achieving faster than light velocities and possibly enter and traverse hyperspace, of which members often do, while traveling through space. *'Energy Generation': Members can channel the Pallas Force and expel the energy in the form of extremely powerful concussive blasts that they often use in combat situations. A few of the abilities shown are, the ability to manipulate the Pallas Force to create hyperspace portals in space such as Space Gates, to release extremely powerful gravimetric pulses and beams, either from specific parts of his body or from his whole body surface, and powerful electromagnetic discharges that can nullify gravity. Members Kon "The Accuser" - Commander Kon02.jpg Nimbus Kinkade - The Right Hand Nimbus.jpg Nimbus1.gif Nimbus2.gif Nimbus3.gif After being put through Project S.L.A.D.E. on Planet Pandora, Nimbus had never been the same for his friends Thunder and Gale. His personality had darkened because of the Dark Mage Noctum's DNA now being fused with his. Dark Mage's are a primarily offensive fighters that use their mantra to create devistating attacks using Dark Mantra or Darkness. This form of Mage is one that can only be given to someone by Noctum himself. Throughout history Noctum has chosen specific people has minions to carry out his wish for chaos in the form of Dark Mage Weapons. For the first time in history, Slade had become someone who Noctum calls "His Son" due to the fact that Slade's DNA has become extremely similar to someone who is an offspring to Noctum. Because of that, Noctum has given Slade a Dark Mage Weapon. But even without the weapon, Slade is able to use Dark Mage power by his own personal body. His growth in power also acts a lot faster due to his DNA being Noctum's. For Mage's they usually wear light armor and cary a staff. Dark Mage's break that mold by using weapons that are built to hold Dark Mantra. This can range weapons anywhere from swords to gauntlets. But these weapons have been seen to only be given to Mortals by Noctum himself. Noctum himself wears heavy metal armor that has yet to be seen in battle. As it is seen, Dark Mage's can wear armor that sees fit for them to wear. Throughout history as the Dark Mage weapons are handed out, once the user is killed or dies by natural causes; the weapon itself becomes inert. This is the legend of The Dark Mage that these weapons are still capable of use but simply waiting for someone worthy to control them next. Those who are deamed worthy by the Dark Mage Weapon can use them to their hearst content. But the requirements to fit the need of these weapons is huge and almost fatal. After becoming The Dark Mage, he had wondered if his life was only to be used for darkness. That is when Kon came to Pandora and actually recruited Nimbus to be part of his Warmonger Division. Kon and Nimbus were near the same age at the time and Kon seen a lot of himself in Nimbus. The loss of identity, confusion on where to go in life and even both struggling with the idea of being light or dark. Becuase of their similariies the two have them have been able to work together for years without ever going through stages of rifts or arguements. Nimbus has also been able to grab more of the Dark Mage weapons to add to his arsenal. Clint " The Star Warden" Rogers - The Shooter Star Warden.jpg Clint Rogers, or better yet known as the 275 pounds of totally cool “ Star Warden.” is a self proclaimed rockstar,without bothering to indulge in prehistoric methods such as obedience or in any sense honor. One, can only assume the difficulty in referring him as an ally - or even an acquaintance at that matter. He’s always favored in being dead center of a one man show, in more ways then some he can come off as more than cocky. Or, as most say the sole stroker of his own ego- but in simpler terms it’s easier to describe Clint as a Spotlight chaser; and while the idea of showing any valor or a sense of maturity does seem like the the right idea - sometimes-. It’s, nearly always a better idea of simply being himself - the brash and confident, gunslinging straight outta the East side of the Galaxy Star Warden. SW4.png sw3.png sw5.png However, despite all of that Clint Rogers is no slouch when it comes to combat or doing his job. He’d not have made it as far as he did in the Warmongers if that had been the case; Clint's quite tactical and highly resourceful - bringing justice to galactic crimes had never came off difficult, and if it has he’d praise himself for getting out of it alive. Clint, doesn’t speak on things he can’t back up - so in ways though most desired he’d have his mouth sewn shut he really had rights to say all he’s been so use to saying. Norah Eld - Chief Engineer Norah.jpg 47a0491e290d21cec8e28cff02eccbc0.jpg 13dd27de58c53361ee5bec9136fe1e61.jpg E6e0e2fa95bf4da60414124b047998cc.jpg Category:Sci-Fi Category:Intergalatic Category:PMC Category:The Will of The Accuser